1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting apparatus and a method for fabricating the same, and more particularly to a light emitting apparatus that is used as a display device and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting apparatus is used in a display device or an illumination device. For example, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device displays an image using light emitted from an organic light emitting layer disposed between two electrodes.
In a display device, resolution and luminance are important. In particular, it is known that it is not easy to provide an OLED display device that has high resolution due to the fabricating process thereof.